1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined humidifier for improving sanitary conditions, and more particularly to a combined humidifier capable of completely sterilizing bacteria contained in moisture provided to the atmosphere in the form of a cool mist, which is capable of widely spreading the moisture in the air so as to smoothly control the humidity of the atmosphere, by instantaneously evaporating sprayed water during compulsory exhaust of the water with the aid of a blower after spraying water as a mist due to operation of an ultrasonic oscillator, wherein an evaporator having pluralities of radiating plates is installed in a passage for guiding water within the humidifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If a temperature in a room is increased due to the absence of a proper device for generating the moisture, then air in a room becomes dry. The use of a humidifier is well known to solve this problem. The humidifier is commonly used when one desires to introduce moisture in the form of a cool mist into the atmosphere to eliminate dry air soothing a sore throat or cough by maintaining a proper humidity (=about 60%). Due to the operation of the humidifier, it is possible to maintain the optimum atmosphere and to prevent difficult breathing and respiratory ailments.
The humidifiers are classified into an electrothermal humidifier and an ultrasonic humidifier on the basis of humidifying mode.
First, the electrothermal humidifier generates a vapor with heating water, which is transferred from a water tank, by using a heater or an electrode rod. However, if the electrothermal humidifier goes down due to a careless user, the user may be badly burned with overflowing water having a high temperature between 80 and 90 degrees centigrade.
Secondly, the ultrasonic humidifier is used to add moisture to the atmosphere as a cool mist by operating an oscillator submerged in the water due to generation of an electric signal having a specific frequency in an electric circuit. Since the ultrasonic humidifier sprays water having a low temperature, it drops the temperature in a room. Furthermore, it is impossible to prevent the propagation of germs in water provided to the atmosphere in the form of a cool mist. Therefore, air in a room is badly contaminated.
In order to solve these problems, there is a conventionally device which has the capacity to function as an electrothermal humidifier and an ultrasonic humidifier.
Herein below, a construction and an operation relationship of a combined humidifier according to the prior art as described above will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
The combined humidifier according to the prior art includes a main body 2, a water tank 3 for containing water to be exhausted, a water bath 5 for receiving water from the water tank 3 through a flow tube 4 extending there between, a heater 6 for heating water at a predetermined temperature, the heater 6 being disposed in the water bath 5, an ultrasonic oscillator 7 for spraying water as a fog, the ultrasonic oscillator 7 being disposed at a lower portion of the water bath 5, a nozzle case 8 for guiding the water sprayed by the ultrasonic oscillator 7, a blower 9 for compulsorily exhausting the water sprayed by the ultrasonic oscillator 7, the blower 9 being communicated with the nozzle case 8, and a discharge part 10 for controlling a discharging direction of the water sprayed by the ultrasonic oscillator 7, the discharge part 10 being installed at an upper portion of the nozzle case 8.
In the combined humidifier as described above, water is introduced from the water tank 3 installed in the main body 2 into the water bath 5 and thereafter it is heated at a temperature between 60 and 70 degrees centigrade by means of the heater 6 such as a heating element. Then, heated water is transformed into a mist by means of an ultrasonic vibration due to operation of the ultrasonic oscillator 7 and is compulsory cooled at temperature between 30 and 40 degrees centigrade and thereafter it is compulsory exhausted to the outside.
Although the temperature (=60 and 70 degrees centigrade) of water in the water bath 5 is low compared to the electrothermal humidifier, there is a problem that an orphan or a child may be badly burned when the water in the water bath 5 overflows due to overturn of the humidifier 1.
Furthermore, in the combined humidifier according to the prior art, water contained in the water bath 5 is heated at temperature between 60 and 70 degrees centigrade by operating the heater 6 installed in the water bath 5. Under this state, water heated by the heater 6 is forcibly cooled by wind generated from the blower 9 and is transformed into a cool mist by operating an oscillator submerged in the water. Accordingly, it is impossible to completely sterilize bacteria contained in moisture provided to the atmosphere in the form of a cool mist. Since water being exhausted by the combined humidifier 1 keeps liquefied, the fluidity of water particle remarkably deteriorates. As a result, it is impossible to widely spread the moisture in the air. Consequently, the moisture generated from the humidifier 1 cannot be spread to the air and is concentrated at a position adjacent to the humidifier 1. Therefore, it is possible to obtain the sufficient humidifying effect in the conventional combined humidifier 1.
The present invention is contrived to solve the foregoing problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a combined humidifier for improving sanitary conditions, which is capable of completely sterilizing bacteria contained in moisture, which is provided to the atmosphere in the form of a cool mist, which is capable of widely spreading the moisture in the air so as to smoothly control the humidity of the atmosphere, by instantaneously evaporating sprayed water during compulsory exhaust of the water with the aid of a blower after spraying water as a mist due to operation of an ultrasonic oscillator, wherein an evaporator having pluralities of radiating plates is installed in a passage for guiding water within the humidifier.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a combined humidifier including a main body, a water tank for containing water to be exhausted, a water bath for receiving water exhausted from the water tank through a flow tube extending between the water tank and the water bath, an ultrasonic oscillator for spraying water as a mist, the ultrasonic oscillator being disposed at a lower portion of the water bath, a nozzle case for guiding water sprayed by the ultrasonic oscillator, a blower for compulsorily exhausting water sprayed by the ultrasonic oscillator, the blower being communicated with the nozzle case, and a discharge part for controlling a discharging direction of water sprayed by the ultrasonic oscillator, the discharge part being installed at an upper portion of the nozzle case, characterized by comprising:
a shoulder part being formed at an upper inner periphery of the nozzle case;
an evaporator for evaporating water sprayed by the ultrasonic oscillator being installed and fixed at an upper surface of the shoulder part; and
a net-shaped screen plate for protecting the evaporator being installed at an upper end of the evaporator.
As described above, the combined humidifier according to the present invention can completely sterilize bacteria contained in moisture, which is provided to the atmosphere in the form of a cool mist. Furthermore, it can widely spread the moisture in the air so as to smoothly control the humidity of the atmosphere by instantaneously evaporating sprayed water during compulsory exhaust of the water with the aid of a blower after spraying water as a mist due to operation of an ultrasonic oscillator.